


The 5 Stages of Cas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Getting an angel drunk is no easy task.  But once it is accomplished, there are five distinct stages that they go through before they are truly sober again.





	The 5 Stages of Cas

Stage 1: Solemn Quiet

 

“Cas?  You alright over there?”  Dean asked as he waved his hand in front of Cas’ face.  After everything that had happened, with the darkness and Lucifer and all, he decided they all needed to unwind.  So, after practically buying a whole liquor store, they had sat down for drinks.  Cas had to take about six to their one to keep up with the buzz.  Dean was concerned though, Cas hadn’t said anything in a while.

 

“Cas?” Sam asked as well.  “Are you hearing something on angel radio?” 

 

The boys worked for a while to pull something from Cas.  Every now and then he would nod or shake his head, but that was it.  After a while, they gave up and went back to drinking, assuming Cas was just thinking about something…

 

Stage 2: Chatty

 

Dean rubbed his hand against his temples, wishing more than anything that they could have the quiet Cas back, but it was too late for that.  He now was sitting at the table while Cas was rattling off the head. 

 

“There are many varieties of this type of bee.  And they vary based on location, as well as have different flowers they pollinate.  And did you know that certain flowers are created in certain ways for specific pollinators.  Father made them that way so no animal or insect was left out of the circle of life.  Have you seen that movie?  Where they sing that song, the circle of life?  I found it was very unrealistic of how true animals behave in the wild, they certainly to do not sing to one another.  Do you sing, Dean?  I have heard you in the car, you are not that bad, you should sing more.  How about you Sam, do you sing?” 

 

He was like the energizer bunny, Dean thought to himself.  He just kept going…and going…and going…and going…

 

Stage 3: Cuddly

 

“You are very warm, Sam.”  Cas said as he essentially sat on Sam’s lap and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, his bottle of whiskey still in his hand. 

 

“Dean?!” Sam as beginning to panic.  He did not sign on for a lap dance from a drunk angel.  And on that note, they would never get Cas drunk again, ever, ever, ever again. 

 

“Cas…man, come on!”  Dean said as he tried to get Cas off Sam’s lap.  “You can’t lay on Sam.” 

 

“You are right, Dean…of course you are.”  Cas stood up and wobbled for a second.  He was just distracted enough for Sam to yank the bottle from his hands.  “Because that means I am neglecting you.”  Cas said before quickly throwing himself at Dean.

 

They went down together, landing with a hard thump against the floor.  Cas took this time to essentially curl around Dean like a koala bear, holding him tight while nuzzling into Dean’s neck. 

 

“SOS!!! SOS!!!”  Dean screamed. 

 

Stage 4: Down on Himself

 

“Fix it!”  Sam growled at Dean who was trying to calm Cas. Shortly after getting free of Cas, the angel took a turn for the worst. 

 

The loving and cuddly Cas went distant as tears ran down his face.  “I’m trying!” 

 

“I am not worthy of you.  I am useless.  You don’t need me anymore.”  Cas muttered as he tried to push Dean away.  “I should leave…but I don’t want to.  You are my-my family…and I don’t-don’t want to go…” 

 

“Cas, you don’t have to go anywhere.”  Dean sighed.  He put an arm around Cas, trying to console him.  “You are family, and you belong with us.” 

 

Cas looked up at him, and his heart broke.  Those blue eyes were boring into him, as if begging him to say it again.  But then they turned cold.  “You don’t need me, though.  You want me here out of pity…I don’t want your pity Dean.” 

 

And then Cas was gone. 

 

Sam and Dean spent the rest of the night and into the morning searching for Cas.  They tried calling and tracking his cell phone, but he left it in the bunker.  They tried driving into town and around the backroads, praying for him, but nothing. 

 

Neither of them slept, they just sat in the library as they waited for the angel to return.  Neither spoke, they didn’t have to.  Both of them were thinking the same thing…never get Cas drunk again, as well as a mix of…is that really what Cas thinks? 

 

Stage 5: Hungover

 

Cas returned around noon the next day, stumbling and muttering as he tried to hold his head together with his hands…it felt like it was splitting in half.  Dean was the first to spot him, quickly running up and embracing him in a tight hug, to which Cas just groaned. 

 

“Come on, you lush.”  Dean joked as he led the angel to his room.  Cas was quick to collapse on the bed, making Dean chuckle as he sat there next to him.  “Do you need a bucket?  You gonna puke?”

 

“Shhh…you are too loud.”  Was all he got in response before there were deep snores coming from the face buried under the trench coat.

 

When Cas woke, Dean and Sam were both sitting in the kitchen, talking about hunts and plans for the week.  “Good morning, sunshine.”  Dean said with a smile.  “Enjoy your night last night?”

 

“No.  I do apologize for…everything.”  Sam nodded as he got up and patted Cas’ shoulder before leaving, offering a private moment between the two friends. 

 

“Listen, Cas.  Last night, you said some things.  About how you didn’t belong and we didn’t need you.  You know that isn’t true, right?”

 

Silence.

 

“Come on, Cas.  You know that right?”  Dean waited another couple seconds before he spoke again.  “We want you here, and we need you.  You are family, and we love you, brother.” 

 

Cas brought his eyes up and gave Dean a soft smile.  “Thank you, Dean.”  His hands fiddled with his trench coat, trying to ease his nerves.  It was a topic he was very sore on.  He knew it was his own insecurities, but at the same time, he didn’t want to be in the way.  “It means the world to me that you would say that.”

 

“And I mean every word.”  Dean clapped a hand down on Cas’ shoulder as the two continued to talk through the morning, about anything and everything, happy for each other’s friendship.   


End file.
